


Blind

by kihobebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Porn with a dash of plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihobebe/pseuds/kihobebe
Summary: When he woke up again, there was no more sunlight pouring through his blinds, and there was no more Minhyuk at his side. Kihyun rolled over, checking for signs of the dark-haired man, but he couldn’t find any. His phone was gone from the bedside table and his jeans weren’t hanging from the door’s handle anymore.The headache was gone too, but Kihyun didn’t know how to feel about Minhyuk’s sudden  disappearance. He knew he had told him to go away several times, but maybe he had been a little bit too rude and cranky.





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I have 8 wips I'm working on but that doesn't stop me from making bad decisions

If there was something that Kihyun never did, it was going to sleep with his blinds open. He hated waking up in the morning with light pouring directly on his face, being unable to gaze into the darkness and adjust to it slowly, at his own pace. Waking up with sun shining on his face made him grumpy, so grumpy not even coffee could make his day better.

That day, the blinds were open. When he woke up the room was so bright he couldn’t open his eyes for more than a second, his vision being filled with dark spots. In the brief instant he had to look around, he saw that there was a silhouette sleeping next to him.

The person laying in his bed was snoring softly, breath relaxed and deep, and Kihyun wondered just how much did he drink the previous night to bring a complete stranger home with him. It hadn’t happened in more than a year.

There were missing pieces. He remembered going out with Hoseok and Hyunwoo for drinks to celebrate Hoseok’s first real (and paid) job. The boy had been struggling for months with underpaid, sketchy job offers and Kihyun was glad his friend was finally officially employed. And not in a place where he had to oil his abs (it had happened twice.)

They ate well, because Hyunwoo treated them to meat and fed them until their bellies where so full they felt like exploding. Kihyun had thought that with all the stuff he had eaten, there was no real possibility of getting drunk that night. It was impossible, he was just too full.

Maybe he had overestimated his alcohol tolerance, because after his third or fourth drink the room had started spinning. The soju and beer they had drunk during dinner were probably accomplices to his inability to walk in a straight line by the time Hyunwoo had poured them tequila shots.

Scrunching his nose, Kihyun tried to open his eyes against the morning light, shading them with his left hand. He turned around to observe the stranger in his bed.

It was a man. Kihyun was surprised, because usually when he got drunk he tended to pick girls. His brain worked in weird ways, and it seemed to prefer soft boobs over hard dicks when it was clouded by several drinks. Not this time, though.

The man was sleeping on his belly, his arms partially hidden under the pillow he was resting his head on. Kihyun could see his profile, the way sunlight hit his nose, his lips, his cheeks, creating artful shadows on his face. He was clearly very, very handsome.

His black hair was a total mess, all knots and weirdly shaped strands. Kihyun seemed to recall tugging at said hair, but his memory was still a little fucked up. Sitting up, he stretched as quietly as possible.While doing so, he realized his whole body was on fire.

“What the fuck?” he whispered to himself, massaging the back of his neck where he could feel a sharp, warm pain. He closed his eyes again, still irritated by the fact that he had forgotten to close his blinds.

With a groan and a rustle of blankets, the stranger rolled on his back, getting closer to Kihyun. He opened up one of his eyes and closed it immediately after. No words came out of his mouth, and Kihyun wondered if he had fallen asleep again. Finally getting adjusted to the light, Kihyun stared at him for a while, waiting for him to move.

The blankets were pooling around his stomach, revealing an expense of soft skin marred by tiny hickeys Kihyun didn’t remember giving him, but that looked quite fresh. For a second, Kihyun felt the need to trail his fingers down from the stranger’s long neck to his navel, following the path of love bites he had marked him with. There was a big one right over the man’s Adam’s apple, and Kihyun congratulated his drunk self for having done such a nice job.

Feeling the impending doom of a headache looming at the sides of his brain, Kihyun wondered if maybe he should just lie down again and let sleep take him under. Just for a moment, he let his eyelids fall shut, still sitting up against the headboard.

When he woke up again, the stranger was looking at him. He could feel his stare, cold against his skin, making a shiver run through his spine.

“What time is it?” Kihyun asked casually, refusing to open his eyes. The man didn’t answer immediately, even if Kihyun had a big ass clock on the wall in front of his bed. He heard some rustle, and then a voice saying: “It’s almost two in the afternoon.”

Kihyun’s eyes popped open on their own accord, fixing on the smug smile sitting on top of the stranger’s lips.  
“Are you still drunk?” the man casually asked, rolling over again after leaving his phone on Kihyun’s bedside table.

“Or do you still want to fuck me until I lose the ability to say annoying shit?”

In a flash, Kihyun’s mind replayed the same sentence coming out of his mouth while the man had his lips wrapped around his dick. Oh fuck.

“I’m hangover,” Kihyun groaned, massaging his temples, trying to remember just how much did he say the previous night. The stranger - Minhyuk, Kihyun’s brain finally recalled - shuffled closer to Kihyun’s body, letting the back of his head rest against Kihyun’s stomach.

“Yeah, me too.”

Kihyun hummed under his breath, letting one of his hands follow the need to detangle Minhyuk’s hair that he felt since he woke up. The light sigh coming from the man’s mouth was a good sign and it reassured Kihyun about not having crossed any boundaries.

“I’m really craving some greasy breakfast food,” Minhyuk breathed, nuzzling his face against Kihyun’s belly. Maybe he left a kiss there, Kihyun was not sure if he really felt it or if he dreamed it.

“And a massage. I need a massage, and someone to pop my bones back into place. I have a feeling you dislocated some.”  
A chuckle escaped Kihyun’s lips before he could stop it, and he felt Minhyuk looking at him again, his head tipped backwards.

“This is not laughing matter, you destroyed me. I’m made of jelly.”

Getting no answers from Kihyun, Minhyuk lifted a hand to slide his forefinger over Kihyun’s jawline.  
“I didn’t realize your jaw was so sharp last night. I could cut my hand on it.”  
“Didn’t you say you were hangover? Shut the fuck up.”

Feeling guilty for the sudden outburst, Kihyun opened his eyes to check Minhyuk’s expression.

“You’re so hot when you swear,” Minhyuk said back, still pressing his fingers against Kihyun’s jaw. Sighing, Kihyun swatted them away.

“I don’t even know your full name. Shouldn’t you leave?” he pointed out, but the man chuckled loudly, his hand reaching up again to cup Kihyun’s face. Not having enough energy to deal with him, Kihyun let him do what he wanted.

“I told you last night! It’s Lee Minhyuk.”  
“Lee Minhyuk? As in, Lee Minhyuk, Hoseok’s ex boyfriend?”

The cheeky grin Minhyuk gave him was telling enough, Kihyun knowing exactly why his face seemed familiar when he woke up that morning.

“I fucked up.”

“Nah, you fucked _me_ ,” Minhyuk pointed out, caressing the edge of his jaw as if it was something natural to do the morning after having fucked your ex boyfriend’s best friend.

“Hoseok will be upset.”  
“Hoseok doesn’t care who his friends fuck.”

The headache had taken hold of Kihyun’s brain as soon as Minhyuk had started talking, and it was getting worse and worse with every word he said.

“He cares if I fuck his ex boyfriend.”  
“He doesn’t, trust me,” Minhyuk sounded relaxed, his head thrown back to watch Kihyun, and his hands over Kihyun’s face and tangled in his hair.

“Why should I? I don’t know you! I just know _of_ you by Hoseok’s words,” Kihyun swatted him away for the second time, and Minhyuk finally let his arms fall to his sides, grumbling in annoyance.

“Why are you here, anyway? Why haven’t you left in the middle of the night like any proper random hookup should do?”

“You told me I could stay,” Minhyuk rolled on the other side of the bed, hiding his face in the pillow and ignoring Kihyun’s hard stare.

“Did I? That doesn’t sound like me at all.”

Minhyuk’s answer got lost in the fabric under his cheek, but Kihyun didn’t have the patience to ask him to repeat.

The silence that enveloped the room felt like a cooling balm for Kihyun’s head, his body sliding down from its place against the headboard. Before he could fully lay down again, Minhyuk was wrapping his limbs around him like some sort of poisonous vine.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Sleeping,” he breathed against Kihyun’s neck, moving even closer to him and throwing an arm around his chest.

“This is not your place. You should go home.”  
“But I’m warm, and comfortable. And last night you told me we were friends.”

“Did I?” Kihyun asked, scepticism seeping into his words. Minhyuk nodded.

“We even sent a selfie to Hoseok.”

“We did what now?”

Panic clutched at Kihyun’s heart, its cold hands strangling it and making it beat ten times faster than normal. Minhyuk lounged to the side, retrieving his phone and tapping at the screen a couple of times.

“Here,” he said, putting the device under Kihyun’s nose. Kihyun stared at a blurry selfie of himself and Minhyuk, Minhyuk pressing his nose against Kihyun’s cheek and the shorter man squinting his eyes, a big smile on his face. Hoseok’s replies were several crying-laughing emojis and a sweet: ‘Have fun babies!’

Kihyun looked at the picture for a moment, trying to figure when they took it. He couldn’t remember it at all.

“I get that you don’t remember much from last night,” Minhyuk stated, grinning at Kihyun while throwing his phone to the side. Fixing his eyes in Kihyun’s, Minhyuk climbed his way into his lap, settling there like he belonged. Not knowing what to do, Kihyun stared.

“What are you doing?” he demanded, unsure of where to put his hands and if Minhyuk sitting on him was freaking him out or turning him on.

Minhyuk didn’t give him an answer, letting his fingers slide down Kihyun’s neck and pressing at a spot. The pain made Kihyun wince.

“What?” he rasped out when Minhyuk followed a path around Kihyun’s throat, pressing his fingers here and there and making him gasp.

“It’s bruised,” Minhyuk commented, a telling light in his eyes.

“I wonder who did it,” Kihyun whined when Minhyuk wrapped his hand around his neck and squeezed lightly. The pain made his head clear a little bit.

“You should go,” he said, but even to his ears it sounded kind of weak. Minhyuk’s grin only grew bigger.

“Should I?” he asked, letting go of his windpipe to run his digits along Kihyun’s nose and jaw.

“You should.”

The hum of agreement that left Minhyuk’s lips was stolen by Kihyun’s mouth when Minhyuk kissed him briefly.

“I’ll get going then. Guess that you’ll have plenty of hookups in the future. No need to remind you anything about last night.”

Minhyuk sat up, looking at him with a teasing glint clear in his eyes.

“What are you insinuating?” Kihyun demanded, following Minhyuk to steal another short peck from his lips.

“That last night we had to stop for lube and condoms on our way here. I doubt this bed sees any action that isn’t lonely handjobs.”

Kihyun bit into Minhyuk’s bottom lip to make him shut up, taking the opportunity of Minhyuk’s opening his mouth in a whine to slide his tongue inside, savouring the aftertaste of death and cheap alcohol.

“I think I’m gonna throw up,” Kihyun whined, and Minhyuk flipped down over the covers, letting him free to escape and laughing at him when he run away towards the bathroom.

When he came back after emptying his stomach and brushing his teeth, Minhyuk was still there, curled up on his side. He was sending messages to Hoseok.

“Seok says hi. He asked me to make sure you eat today, he said you get grumpy when you are hangover.”

“Tell Seok he can fuck off,” Kihyun murmured, crawling back under the covers and turning so Minhyuk was facing his back.

“See, grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy, I’m tired. And I want you to disappear.”

“I can cuddle you and make you something to eat, though.”

“I doubt you could make me something edible,” Kihyun ignored the way Minhyuk wrapping himself around him made him feel at ease and safe. He closed his eyes, letting his tiredness pull him towards sleep again.

“I can pour milk over cereals.”  
“Oh my god, you’re one of those monsters. Get out of my house.”  
  
Minhyuk’s giggle was the last thing Kihyun heard before his brain shut down.

*

When he woke up again, there was no more sunlight pouring through his blinds, and there was no more Minhyuk at his side. Kihyun rolled over, checking for signs of the dark-haired man, but he couldn’t find any. His phone was gone from the bedside table and his jeans weren’t hanging from the door’s handle anymore.

The headache was gone too, but Kihyun didn’t know how to feel about Minhyuk’s sudden disappearance. He knew he had told him to go away several times, but maybe he had been a little bit too rude and cranky.  
Sitting up in bed, he searched blindly for his phone in the semi-darkness enveloping the room. It was eight in the afternoon, and he had a couple of unread texts from both Hoseok and Hyunwoo. The older of the two was checking on Kihyun’s condition, and he sent out a quick text reassuring him that he was fine and he survived the night (and the day.)

Hoseok wanted to know why was Minhyuk asking him for Kihyun’s favourite food.

“I brought chicken for the sleeping prince!” Minhyuk opened the door to Kihyun’s room, take out boxes in his hands and a big smile plastered on his face.

“What?” Kihyun asked, still feeling like he was sleeping and having some sort of weird dream in which, for some absurd reason, Minhyuk bought spicy chicken for him.

“It’s dinner and lunch and breakfast since we skipped everything.”

“We’re not gonna eat in this bed.”

Minhyuk cocked his head to the side, beaming while putting the boxes in Kihyun’s lap before getting rid of his pants and climbing back to bed. Kihyun wondered if he usually ate while wearing just his boxers and a t-shirt, but he didn’t ask.

“Are you sure?” Minhyuk asked, opening up one of the tiny container and letting the tempting smell of food get to Kihyun’s nose. Kihyun felt his mouth water, and he wondered if eating in bed for once would be that bad. The victorious grin stretching Minhyuk’s lips made him want to kick him out of bed.

Instead, he took a spicy wing in his hands and started munching on it in silence. Minhyuk took it as a green light, so he started eating slowly too, being careful of not staining Kihyun’s baby blue sheets. Kihyun appreciated it.

“Thank you,” Kihyun murmured through bites, but Minhyuk just gave him a shrug of his shoulders.

“It’s nothing. Hoseok asked me to take care of you.”

Kihyun had always thought that sleeping with any ex of his friends would be the biggest betrayal, but this whole thing with Minhyuk felt nothing like a betrayal. It felt kind of right, and Kihyun wasn’t sure if he should have been feeling guilty instead.

“Are you sure Hoseok isn’t mad?”  
“One hundred percent sure. Don’t worry,” he answered, stealing some fries from under Kihyun’s nose. Kihyun let him.

When they finished their improvised dinner, Minhyuk took everything that was left to the trash and brought over some wet wipes for Kihyun’s hands.

“You’re going around the house like you own the place,” Kihyun noted, quite amused by the way Minhyuk carried himself. Minhyuk snorted, sitting down next to Kihyun and taking Kihyun’s dirty fingers to lick them clean. Kihyun was once again left gaping.  
  
He couldn’t lift his eyes from where Minhyuk was sliding his tongue over his skin, sucking on his digits like his life depended on it. Kihyun could feel Minhyuk raising his gaze on his face, and he was pretty sure his cheeks were burning with a red blush. Letting go of his forefinger with a wet pop, Minhyuk wiped his hand with care. Kihyun couldn’t look him in the eye.

“I think I need a shower,” he murmured when he realized he had all the sweat and grime of the previous night still clinging to his skin. He took his hands away from Minhyuk’s gentle hold, finally jumping out of bed. Realizing he had been all day in just his boxers, he blushed again.

“You can come if you want,” he threw over his shoulder, because Minhyuk’s hair was a mess and he had melted eyeliner smudging the corner of his eyes. Minhyuk beamed before following his steps.

When it came to showers, Kihyun liked the water to be almost unbearably hot, to the point his skin was always flushed pink whenever he got out. Minhyuk seemed to not like that.

“It’s scalding!” he cried out when he set foot inside, following Kihyun. Ignoring him, Kihyun started washing his hair, hissing in pleasure when water hit his scalp.

“How do you stand so unbothered under it? You’re gonna melt!”

“Fire cannot kill a dragon.”

Minhyuk cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips jutting out in a pout, his arms around his own torso.

“But it’s gonna kill me!” he lamented. Kihyun sighed before turning the handle a little to the left.

“There, now you won’t die anymore.”

Getting closer slowly, Minhyuk turned Kihyun around so he could rinse his hair. Kihyun definitely didn’t moan.

“It’s so weird. I’ve heard so many things about you from Hoseok but you’re not really like I’ve imagined you,” Minhyuk commented, running his hands through Kihyun’s hair and down his neck, massaging the spots he knew were hurting. Kihyun still couldn’t believe the other had choked him so hard to leave bruises and he didn’t even remember it.

“Well, you’re exactly like I imagined you. Loud and annoying,” Kihyun countered, laughing a little when Minhyuk tugged at his hair.

“Hey!”

“You’ve blabbered all day, haven’t you?”

“Well, Hoseok had always said you were fierce and scary, but you’re cuddly and soft.”

“I’ve been trying to kick you out since this afternoon,” Kihyun pointed out, but Minhyuk ignored him, sliding his hands down Kihyun’s shoulders and back to wrap him in a back hug, kissing the edge of his jaw softly.

“Still. I’m here.”

Like the cheeky little shit he was, Minhyuk wrapped one of his hands around Kihyun’s dick, pumping it lazily while he kept peppering Kihyun’s neck and jaw with feather-like pecks.

“Minhyuk,” Kihyun warned him, but he tipped his head backwards to give him more access. He could feel Minhyuk’s smile against his skin.

“What?”

“What are you doing?” Kihyun groaned when Minhyuk squeezed his balls, feeling all his blood leave his brain to rush south.

“Making sure your hangover is properly taken care of,” Minhyuk bit into his shoulder, making Kihyun hiss in pain.

Minhyuk walked him until his face was against the wet, cold tiles, and then he turned Kihyun around, pressing his back to the wall. In a second, Minhyuk was on his knees, staring up at Kihyun’s dumbfounded expression with a teasing grin curling his lips.

“You’re gonna slip and die,” Kihyun pointed out, but Minhyuk didn’t really seem to care about his own safety, his mouth wrapping around the tip of Kihyun’s cock and one of his hands pushing Kihyun’s hips back towards the wall. Looking down, Kihyun realized just how long Minhyuk’s fingers looked splayed over his hip.

Before he could protest, tell Minhyuk that they should quickly get clean and that he should really, _really_ go home, Minhyuk had taken all his dick in his mouth, wrapping what he couldn’t fit in there with his fingers, pumping it slowly. Kihyun’s breath got stuck in his throat, a soft moan escaping him instead of words.

Minhyuk’s hand reached for Kihyun’s, tugging at it until Kihyun put his fingers between the wet strands of his dark hair. Growling, Minhyuk let go of his cock with a wet pop, water droplets falling down his face, resembling tears.

“Fuck my face,” he pleaded, and well. Who was Kihyun to deny him that. Clutching at Minhyuk’s hair, he started thrusting his dick in his mouth, his eyes on Minhyuk’s face to be sure he wasn’t causing him any pain.

Minhyuk seemed so blissed out, his eyes closed and jaw relaxed, that Kihyun wondered if the man could come just by sucking him off. Minhyuk’s hands found Kihyun’s ass and he squeezed it, making his hips buck and Minhyuk choke on his dick a little bit. Taking a tiny step back, Kihyun made sure the black-haired man was alright.

“I’m fine,” he rasped out, opening his eyes and directing a small smile in Kihyun’s direction, “Last night you did worse.”

Feeling guilt bubble in the pits of his stomach, Kihyun tugged Minhyuk upwards and took his face in his hands, pressing a kiss to his lips. Minhyuk emitted a surprised gasp, but let Kihyun turn them around and press him against the tiles. Taking hold of Minhyuk’s dick in his hand, Kihyun let his fingers slide along his length, enjoying the way Minhyuk’s breaths seemed to become shallow and broken.

“You have such tiny hands,” Minhyuk breathed out, and Kihyun couldn’t help but laugh a little at that.

“Do you need me to use both?”

Shaking his head in denial, Minhyuk tipped his head backwards towards the shower wall. Kihyun got closer, kissing Minhyuk’s neck and following the path of hickeys coloring his skin, grazing at them with his teeth.

“Can we take this to bed?” Minhyuk asked while a shiver run through him. Kihyun realized that the water had become cold, and he turned off the faucet.

“We’ll take another shower later,” Kihyun agreed, making Minhyuk huff out a giggle. Putting a robe on and throwing a towel in Minhyuk’s direction, Kihyun gave him just enough time to secure it around his hips before tugging him out of there and towards his bedroom. Minhyuk followed his lead like an obedient puppy, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Weren’t you telling me to leave until two minutes ago?”

“I changed my mind,” Kihyun quipped, gently nudging Minhyuk by his shoulders to sit on the edge of the bed, “I want to thank you for the chicken.”  
“That’s very nice of you,” Minhyuk huffed out, bouncing up and down on Kihyun’s bed in excitement. Kihyun put his hands on Minhyuk’s shoulders to stop him, and then he slid them down Minhyuk’s chest, pressing over the dark marks he left there the previous night. Trailing his fingers over wet skin, he stopped right over Minhyuk’s nipples to flick at them, stealing a breathy whine out of Minhyuk’s lips.

He didn’t stop there for long, brushing his palms over Minhyuk’s hip bones before undoing the towel still covering his lower half, finding out that his dick was still half hard. It was a pleasant surprise.

Before Minhyuk could utter a word, Kihyun was already sitting on his knees, keeping Minhyuk’s thighs apart with his hands and taking the tip of his cock between his lips, sucking on it slowly and leisurely, his stare trained over Minhyuk’s blissed-out face. His mouth was slightly agape and he was already panting, making Kihyun wonder how little did it take to ruin him completely.

His fingers danced along the inside of Minhyuk’s thighs, and the man emitted a low whine.

“Fuck,” he eloquently stated when Kihyun fisted his cock, pumping it in time with his sucking. He licked the tip and then slid his tongue down the length, covering it in spit for a better slide. He heard Minhyuk’s breath get stuck in his throat when Kihyun used his free hand to caress his balls gently, and his now free thighs closed around Kihyun’s face. In all honesty, he didn’t mind.

Minhyuk’s hands soon found purchase in Kihyun’s hair, but Kihyun didn’t mind that either. Sucking, licking and fisting Minhyuk’s dick, he kept looking at his face and the way his eyes opened and closed in brief instants. When Minhyuk’s legs started trembling, the man used his strength to tug Kihyun’s head off his dick.

“I’m gonna come if you keep this up,” he whined when Kihyun tried to get closer again. He managed to keep him away by pulling his hair, hard.

“Isn’t that where we’re headed?” Kihyun demanded, letting Minhyuk drag him up to slot their mouths together. There was little to no finesse in the kiss they shared, Kihyun sitting in Minhyuk’s lap while the dark-haired man undid the belt of his robe. Sucking on Kihyun’s bottom lip, Minhyuk run his hands from the back of his head lower and lower until he had them both on his ass. He squeezed it roughly and stole the moan that escaped Kihyun right from his lips.

“I fingered myself open while you were asleep this afternoon,” Minhyuk said out of nowhere, and if Kihyun’s dick hadn’t been already impossibly hard, it would have probably stirred up at those words. Instead of answering, Kihyun kissed him even harder, pushing at his chest until Minhyuk was laying on his back, his eyes alight with a very visible hunger.

“Where are lube and condoms?” Kihyun asked, shrugging his robe off and following Minhyuk’s forefinger pointing to the bedside table. He slicked up his fingers before thrusting two of them inside Minhyuk.

“It’s cold!” the man cried out, but then Kihyun curled his digits just right and the rest of Minhyuk’s lament died on his lips, a throaty whine coming out instead. Kihyun slid out completely and then used three fingers to open Minhyuk up. There was no really need to, but Kihyun enjoyed the way Minhyuk gasped and fought against moans.

“Can’t you just fuck me, already?” he asked at some point, and Kihyun dipped his head down to bite his collarbone.

“I’m already fucking you. With my fingers,” Kihyun pointed out, enjoying the sensation of Minhyuk’s hole clenching when he made a scissoring motion inside him.

“Fuck. Me.” Minhyuk seethed, taking hold of Kihyun’s head by his hair once again and locking eyes with him. Kihyun’s lips were curled in a grin, but Minhyuk wiped it away with his tongue and teeth.

Their kiss was a mess of teeth clashing and tongues dancing around each other, and while Kihyun enjoyed being kissed and enjoyed kissing in general, there was a different feeling coming with kissing Minhyuk. It felt like a battle of wills, of who would let go first, of who would lose the fight and surrender. The way Minhyuk kissed was a little bit on the desperate side, and Kihyun really liked it, swiping his tongue inside his mouth and making sure his lips were bitten red.

Minhyuk was the first to let go, tipping his head back and letting Kihyun nose at his neck, peck his jaw and the corner of his mouth.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you lose the ability to say annoying shit,” Kihyun told him while rolling a condom over his dick, taking hold of Minhyuk’s legs to pull them better apart, putting a pillow under his lower back to support it. Minhyuk grinned at him and Kihyun thought, for a brief second, that his smile was maybe the prettiest thing about him.

“Well, you can try, at least.”

Ignoring the quip, Kihyun slowly rubbed his lubed cock between Minhyuk’s ass cheeks, dragging the moment he would push it inside to make Minhyuk go mad. The growl that came out of Minhyuk’s mouth made the hair at the back of Kihyun’s head stand.

“Stop playing games, or I’m gonna flip you over and fuck myself on your dick.”

“Oh, I would like that,” Kihyun answered, and before he could even finish his sentence Minhyuk had already him on his back. He sat on Kihyun’s lap, an annoyed expression on his face and his eyebrows drawn together.

“Well, ok then.”

He sank on Kihyun’s dick in one fluid motion, making Kihyun inhale a sharp breath in surprise. Before Kihyun could even moan, Minhyuk was already bouncing up and down on his cock, one of his hand slowly creeping his way towards Kihyun’s neck.

“Don’t squeeze too much,” he asked, because he still felt the ghost hold of the previous night. Minhyuk bend down to kiss him instead of answering, and run his hand up towards Kihyun’s jaw, caressing it lightly, following the sharp edge of it.

Kihyun squeezed Minhyuk’s ass in his palms while the dark-haired man fucked the life out of him, digging his nails in it to leave tiny crescents on his skin. For some reason or another, he wanted to mark Minhyuk. Tell the world he was the one ruining him.

When he felt Minhyuk’s hole clench around him, Kihyun realized the man was about to come. He put two of his fingers inside of Minhyuk mouth, coating them with spit before he slid his hand down, to reach between them and stroke Minhyuk’s dick in time with his bouncing. His movements becoming more and more erratic the more he went towards the edge of his orgasm, Minhyuk let his head fall down to kiss Kihyun again, and he came with a whine that Kihyun gulped down, his hand pumping Minhyuk’s dick until he shook with shivers and swatted him away. Planting his feet on the mattress, Kihyun hold him close as he thrusted inside him and filled the condom with his cum. Minhyuk collapsed on top of him, his ass still squeezing Kihyun’s dick.

“Now I think we really need a shower,” Kihyun breathed out, kissing Minhyuk’s temple and hugging him impossibly closer, caressing his back to calm down his shivers.

“Can we do it tomorrow? I really need to sleep now.”

“You should go home,” Kihyun said, but Minhyuk heard the teasing note in his voice and just bit his neck in retaliation.

“I’ll go, tomorrow,” Minhyuk whined, letting his limp body fall to the side and curling up at Kihyun’s side, “For now, I’ll just sleep.”

“I’ll sleep too, but don’t think that tomorrow you can leave without helping me change these sheets.”

“Morning sex sounds amazing,” Minhyuk rumbled, his eyes closed. Kihyun removed the condom and tossed it aside, sliding under the blankets and tugging Minhyuk with him.

“That’s not what I said,” Kihyun pointed out.  
  
Hiding his face against Kihyun’s neck, Minhyuk whispered the next words against his skin: “Well, that’s what you were thinking about.”  
Kihyun couldn’t deny that.

*

Morning sex was more than amazing, and Kihyun’s hangover was finally completely gone. They changed the sheets, they showered and fucked some more, and then Kihyun lended some clean clothes to Minhyuk so he could leave his house without smelling like he showered with a bottle of vodka. Watching him prance around in his oversized red hoodie, Kihyun felt something stir in the pits of his stomach that resembled longing. Or the need to wrap Minhyuk in a blanket and spoon-feed him breakfast food.

He observed closely as Minhyuk opened and closed drawers, looking for something edible. His hair was still a mess on top of his head, air-dried and extremely soft-looking. Kihyun wanted to run his fingers through it.

“I actually can’t cook for shit,” Minhyuk finally confessed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. The snort that came out of Kihyun’s nose was nothing but pretty.

“Yeah, I figured.”

“Don’t laugh at me,” Minhyuk pouted, putting the hood of his sweater on and hiding his faint blush in it. Feeling endeared at the sight, Kihyun got closer to kiss the tip of his nose and pat his head at the same time.

“It’s ok, I can cook. But I don’t really feel like cooking today. What do you say, we could go and grab some breakfast together, if you want to!” Kihyun realized that he was blabbering when Minhyuk grinned at him, staring at his face with a soft look in his eyes. Kihyun couldn’t help but finding his uneven blink extremely sweet. During the previous day, Kihyun didn’t really give much mind to Minhyuk’s general cuteness, but in the morning light he kept noticing small things about him that added to his dorky image.

“Breakfast sounds good. Especially if you pay,” Minhyuk answered, taking Kihyun’s hand in his and tugging him towards the exit door.

“I’ll pay since you bought me chicken yesterday,” Kihyun reasoned, and his heart squeezed in his chest at the sound of Minhyuk’s giggle filling his apartment.

“You have to thank Hoseok for that, he told me that was your favourite food.”  
“And so, Hoseok is ok with this?”

“He said that as long as we’re happy, he’s happy too. Also he warned me that if I break your heart he’ll send Hyunwoo to choke me to death.”  
  
“I have a feeling you’d like that,” Kihyun countered, following Minhyuk outside and into the cold street. Minhyuk chuckled again and interlocked his fingers with Kihyun’s, taking him in the direction of the closest Starbucks.

“We’ve known each other for a day and you already know me so well.”

Minhyuk ate three waffles and drunk two coffee cups, and Kihyun was left gaping at the speed with which he consumed his breakfast. Their casual banter kept going, and Kihyun’s stomach kept flipping every time Minhyuk smiled at him.

When they left the place, Kihyun was already a little bit enamoured with Minhyuk’s loud and sunny personality. The taller man left a peck on his mouth before disappearing. Kihyun realized he hadn’t asked for his number only when he got inside his house, too focused on the tingling sensation lingering on his lips to notice sooner. Already thinking of sending a message to Hoseok, he realized there was a bundle of familiar clothes on the top of his sofa, and a yellow note sitting over them.

‘Call me when you wash them! -Min’

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can come scream at me on [tumblr](http://kihobebe.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihoxbebe/) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kihoxbebe) :3


End file.
